Universal Conflict
by Electivecross02
Summary: <html><head></head>Evil Steven and Empress Mabel are back. After ressurecting Ferb with a mix-up of the Mercer virus and the Necromorph virus, the three are on a hunt to find every villain they could possibly think of. The Crystal Gems, Dipper, Isaac Clarke, and Phineas are after every good guy against the bad guys. This will be a story that you can help write. Just give me something to add to it.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in outer space, a massive deception space ship was flying over the planet Cybertron. The ship, known as the Nemesis, was filled with alien creatures known as Xenomorphs, alien robots known as Decepticons, and reconstructed walking corpses known as Necromorphs. Something stomped out to the bridge of the ship. It possessed a Decepticon body, with Necromorph appendages growing from the back. The face was chubby with curled hair and blood red eyes. Next to him was a Xenomorph Empress with a human face behind the alien jaws. The face was female with black markings, completely black eyes, and sharpened teeth. The alien creatures on board stood at attention. One of the Decepticons spoke.

Decepticon: Hail, Steven!

Decepticon: Hail, Mabel!

Steven: Now now, quiet down now. Thank you. Megatron!

One of the Decepticons walked forward.

Megatron: My master. You wish to speak with me?

Steven: I have a special project for you.

He held up a tube with a pathogen inside.

Megatron: What is that?

Steven: The Blacklight Virus. Also known as the Mercer Virus. This virus, grants the host extreme physical prowess and capabilities. They can morph into anything they "consume" with their same powers and memories. I have a special need for this virus. I want you and your scientists to combine it with the necromorph pathogen. With it, I can revive a much needed ally.

Megatron: I will put Shockwave on the job.

Shockwave flew in in jet form, and morphed into his single eyed robot.

Shockwave: I will need a sample of the necromorph pathogen.

Steven: Of course.

He whistled, and an Infector flew to latch onto Shockwave's shoulder. Steven handed him the tube.

Shockwave: I will get it done immediately.

Shockwave took the samples to his lab on the Nemesis.

Steven: Soundwave.

Soundwave walked forward and stood in front of Steven.

Steven: How is our latest project coming along?

Soundwave: Production is 85% complete. I do require a name for this miniature machine.

Steven: You can call it...Hyper Metal Sonic.

Soundwave: Hyper Metal Sonic is now 87% complete.

Steven: Excellent. Continue work with it. Don't forget to shift your attention to GLaDOS from time to time. After her death, she could use repairs.

Soundwave: Of course.

Soundwave moved to his mechanical workshop.

Mabel: I've been meaning to ask you what you want with the Blacklight Virus.

Steven: We're are headed to the wreckage of the space ship where the first necromorphs ever were created.

They looked out of the view port to the wreckage of the Ishimura.

Steven: The Ishimura.

Shockwave: (Over the intercom) Steven. The synthesis is complete. The virus will now not only resurrect the dead into necromorphs, but it will give them the enhanced physical power of the Mercer virus.

Steven: Good. Bring it to me.

Hours passed, and Steven was onboard the Ishimura. The synthesized pathogen was in a mechanical tube in his arm. As he walked through, the necrotic sludge began to morph into necromorphs under his influence. He finally reached the body he was looking for. He knelt over it, and injected it with the pathogen in his arm from his finger. The body began to reconstruct to a regular human form, with bright red veins and glowing energy. Appendages repeatedly grew around his limbs and retracted as control of his body came over him. When his eyes opened, he was completely reconstructed to a regular human form. He was brought back to life.

Steven: Welcome back from the dead, Ferb Flynn-Fletcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the planet Earth, a dangerous hunter was on the prowl. He was 7 feet tall, had alien-like dreadlocks, and a sophisticated mask. A group of xenomorphs were ambushing him, and he used his weaponry to attack and battle them. He killed some with a shoulder based plasma gun, cut some up with his wrist blades, and blasted a large group apart with an energy mine. The hunter strained his body to morph into a human child named Dipper Pines. He then put the gear into his backpack. Another two arrived next to him. Both wore mechanical suits with handheld Plasma Cutters. One was a child with a triangle head. Both of their helmets clicked and slid into back and neck compartments. They were known as Phineas Flynn-Fletcher and Isaac Clarke.

Dipper: Did you deal with them?

Phineas: The necromorphs are finished.

Isaac: And we disposed of them properly.

Another three arrived from another direction. Three women with gems in their bodies. One named Garnet, one named Amethyst, and one named Pearl.

Pearl: Well this is a strange set of occurrences. That's 4 attacks in the last week.

Garnet: Something is causing a spike in xenomorph and necromorph activity.

Amethyst: How interesting this happens _after _Steven and Mabel both disappear.

Dipper: She might be right. These attacks are becoming more frequent after their disappearances.

Isaac: Why now? They escaped weeks ago. They're planning something, and they want us out of the way.

Pearl: You might be onto something about the planning part, but if they wanted us out of the way, they'd send more than what they have been sending.

The device on Dipper's hand suddenly beeped.

Dipper: Hello? Wolf?

Wolf: Star. We have encountered a ship in the outer sector. It appears to belong to Decepticons.

Isaac: Decepticons. Those are Steven's mechanical minions.

Dipper: Wolf, keep tracking that ship. See if you can tap into their communications.

Wolf: Yes, sir.

The transmission closed.

Phineas: That's smart to hack into their comms. We can figure out what they're planning for us.

Dipper looked up.

Dipper: There's a war coming this way. It's going to be bigger than anything we can imagine.

Pearl: Let's get back to the Temple.

They all moved onto a warp pad, and warped back to the inside of the Crystal Gems' temple.

Garnet: Dipper. Let us know when Wolf calls back.

Dipper: Of course.

The Gems moved to their rooms inside the Temple.

A few hours passed, and Dipper was contacted by Wolf once again.

Wolf: Star. We have intercepted their transmissions, and recorded their conversations.

Dipper ran to find the Gems.

Dipper: Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Isaac! Phineas!

All five of them came from different areas of the house and Temple.

Dipper: Wolf intercepted and recorded a transmission from the ship. Listen. Play it back Wolf.

Wolf played back the transmission.

Steven: Our failures to conquer this planet are far too plentiful.

Mabel: Indeed. I want to remember a true victory.

Ferb: I have a solution to our predicament.

Steven: You do?

Ferb: We gather every known evil in this universe. Every villain, creature, and alien army.

Mabel: Perfect. Who did you have in mind?

The recording halted and played again to a few moments later.

Steven: And with our newest ally, our victory is assured. Isn't that right?

Ferb: Are you kidding? I would never miss out on an opportunity like this.

Mabel: After all, you are getting revenge on your brother, Ferb.

The recording ended.

Phineas: Ferb? There's no way he could be alive. And if he was, why would he want revenge on me?

Pearl: If what you say is true, and Steven is gathering every known evil in the universe...

Isaac: Then we have to counter attack.

Dipper: Gather every known good guy in the universe.

Phineas: We fight back. And we win.

Garnet: Who should we go for?

Dipper: Wolf, can you track their ship?

Wolf: I have them locked. They won't go anywhere without us knowing first.

Dipper: I want you to loop around and pick us up.

Wolf: I will be there soon.

He closed the transmission.

Phineas: I see what you're doing. We can gather every good guy opposed to the bad guys Steven is after.

Dipper: Exactly.

Amethyst: Woo hoo! Space trip!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Onboard the Nemesis, Steven, Mabel and Ferb were on their way to their first destination.

Mabel: What is our first destination?

Steven: A magical place of wonder, mystery, and adventure. Known as Skylands.

Mabel: Who's the evil guy there?

Ferb: He's not exactly super evil, per se.

On Skylands, the great portal master Eon was witnessing the arrival of dark, ominous clouds. Next to him were his Skylanders, defenders of Skylands. From the dark clouds, a flying castle came into view, and from it projected a giant floating holographic head, belonging to that of the evil Kaos.

Kaos: Behold! It is I! Kaos! Long have I awaited this day to take my revenge! Soon you will all bow before me! Kaos! K-A-O-S!

Eon: Kaos! I might have known. And what happened to your head? It looks ridiculous.

Kaos: Huh? What?

Inside the floating castle, Kaos was nothing more than a small man with a symbol on his head. Next to him was his troll butler, Glumshanks.

Kaos: Heh? My head is awesome I tell you! Fear it! Fear my giant floating head!

Glumshanks: See? I told you the head wasn't scary.

Kaos: Silence, Glumshanks! You're spoiling my evil mood.

Giant head: You thought you had banished me to the Outlands?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I Kaos, have returned to take my place as ruler of Skylands. And you are so old and weak now, Eon! There is nothing you can do to stop me!

Eon: I told you before Kaos. You and the darkness have no power here.

Giant head: Oh. Is that so? We'll just see about that. Minions!

Multiple darkness based creatures began to drop down, consisting of Cyclops', Brutes, and Trolls.

Eon: Skylanders!

The Skylanders began to flash onto the battlefield with the use of the portal. This consisted of Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stump Smash, and Terra-fin. Spyro rammed into the minions and shot them with his fire balls. Gill Grunt hit them with his water blasts, Stump Smash hit them with his hammer trees, and Terra fin knocked them out with his boxing techniques. Trigger Happy used his dual guns to easily blast them apart.

Steven, Mabel, and Ferb watched from the Nemesis.

Steven: Wow. This guy's an idiot.

Mabel: His forces are far too weak.

Ferb: Why are we getting help from him, again?

Steven: He possesses a special dark energy that we can use known as the Darkness. This allows him to manipulate portals to move objects and people to different locations. Megatron. Take us down there.

Megatron: As you command.

The Nemesis flew down to the battle with Kaos' minions. When it flew overhead, everyone took note of it.

Eon: What is that?

Something rocketed out of the ship and flew down, aiming at the Core of Light, the thing that kept the darkness at bay.

Eon: Not the core! No!

It crashed directly into the Core of Light, crushing it and shutting it down. When the smoke cleared, Steven arose from the rubble of the Core of Light.

Kaos: Who do you think you are? Interrupting my victory!

Steven: Kaos! I am Steven Universe! Like you, I am a conqueror, and seek your help, and your darkness! In exchange, I can get you Skylands.

Kaos: Why would I, Kaos, help a lower life form like you?

Steven: I am no lower life form.

Kaos: Oh yeah?! Prove it!

Steven: Fine.

He formed a gun out of his hand, aiming it at the Skylanders.

Eon: Skylanders! Scatter!

The Skylanders scattered different directions as Steven fired his gun, eviscerating Stump Smash. Spyro flew into the air and shot a fireball at Steven. It him in the body and Steven opened his other hand, revealing a small bludgeon. He pulled it out and revealed it to be a long, chain based whip. He swung it around and locked it around Spyro to bring him to the ground.

From the Nemesis, Mabel watched Steven taking on the Skylanders, smitten.

Mabel: Oh. I love it when he defeats heroes.

Ferb: You're perfect for each other.

Steven continued whipping and shooting the Skylanders. Steven wrapped up Gill Grunt in the whip and slammed him into Trigger Happy, then destroyed them with a single shot from his gun. Spyro caught the chain in his mouth, and ripped it off. It retracted into Steven's hand, allowing Spyro to fly and shoot Steven again. Steven pulled out a long blade from his hand. When Spyro looped around to fire, Steven jumped into the air, cutting off Spyro's wing, sending him crashing to the ground. He aimed two missiles and fired them, destroying Slam Bam and Terrafin. He stomped in front of the crawling Spyro, blade drawn. He grabbed Spyro with his other hand and held him up in the air.

Steven: Is this proof enough for you?

Kaos: Glumshanks! Plot a course to that giant spaceship. We have a new ally now.

Both he and Steven smiled, as Steven impaled Spyro with his blade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Predator ship, loaded with Predators, the Crystal Gems, Dipper, Phineas, and Isaac. They looked out at the darkened ruins of Skylands.

Pearl: I remember this place.

Amethyst: Didn't we go on vacation here once?

Pearl: I don't remember it looking like this.

They took note of the darkness overtaking Skylands.

Garnet: Steven has definitely been here.

Amethyst: This place had some sort of defenders, right? Um. Sky-Sky-Skylanders! They were called Skylanders.

Dipper: Then where are they? Take us down there.

The space ship flew over the gnarled landscape. The Gems flew out alone on a drop pod. When they exited, they saw the destroyed Core of Light, and the mangled bodies of the Skylanders. They heard rumbling underneath some rocks. Garnet moved the rocks and found a large mole with a backpack full of books.

Mole: Ah, don't hurt me!

Garnet: We're not going to hurt you.

Pearl: Hugo?

Hugo: Oh. Crystal Gems. Haven't seen you in a while.

Amethyst: What the heck happened, Hugo?

Hugo: I don't know. We were winning against Kaos and the darkness, when this mechanical being came down, destroyed the Core of Light, killed the Skylanders, and allied himself with Kaos. Together they left to go to someplace the mechanical one called the Koprulu sector.

Garnet: Where is Eon?

Hugo: Gone. When the Core of Light was crushed, it destabilized to the point of a massive explosion that destroyed Master Eon. Now, he is merely a spirit.

Pearl: Come with us. You're knowledge of Kaos can help us in this coming battle.

Hugo: Oh thank you.

On board the Predator ship.

Garnet: You said Steven said something about a location called the Koprulu sector.

Hugo: I've never heard of that place.

Dipper: I have. It's deemed restricted due to special treaties with the aliens there, known as the Protoss. Not to mention the other dangerous aliens lurking there known as the Zerg. Both are at war with each other.

Phineas: Who would Steven try to ally himself with? They both sound dangerous.

Isaac: What can you tell us about them both?

Dipper: Well, the Protoss are an advanced alien race possessing powerful psionics and psy based tech. The Zeg are the opposite. They're entirely biological, and prefer swarming in massive numbers over brute singular units.

Pearl: The Zerg. He's going after the Zerg.

Dipper: Wolf. Set a course for the Koprulu sector.

Wolf: But what about our treaty with the Protoss?

Dipper: There won't be a treaty if we don't help them, now go!

The predator ship prepared to hyper drive ahead to the Koprulu sector.

Floating over Char, were the Nemesis and Kaos' castle.

Steven: The Zerg swarm. Powerful alien creatures. I'll be back.

Mabel: Hey, Steven. You did the last one. It's my turn.

Steven: Right. My bad. Good luck.

Mabel: Thank you.

Steven gave Mabel a kiss on the cheek.

Mabel: Now. _I'll _be back.

Mabel extended a pair of Xenomorph wings from her back. She ejected from the Nemesis and flew down to the lava world of Char. When she landed, she looked around at the heated planet.

Mabel: This is different.

_Why have you come?_

Mabel: Who said that?

_I am the Overmind. I am the leader of the Zerg. Now, I will ask you again. Why have you come? _

Mabel: I am Mabel Pines. And I seek your assistance. You seek world domination, correct?

_Yes. _

Mabel: Then help us. Help us conquer a thousand worlds. And show yourself.

Multiple alien creatures resembling xenomorphs began to burst from the ground, with many variations to their different bodies. A large amount of them were small, with four arms, known as Zerglings. Some had snake bodies with tri-clawed hands, large frills and tusks, known as Hydralisks. Some were grey armored creatures with dual scythe hands, acid saliva, and heavy armor, known as Roaches. Some were massive four legged creatures, the size of Mabel, with massive arm blades and large neck frills, known as Ultralisks. Some were flying creatures with C-shaped bodies and bat wings, known as Mutalisks. Some were floating octopus creatures, known as Corruptors. Some were flying manta creatures, with smaller creatures following behind it, known as Brood Lords.

_I cannot leave Char. Not without putting myself at risk. But I can give you my second in command. The Queen of Blades. _

A woman with wing frames coming from her back, and Zerg skin textures, floated in front of Mabel.

Queen of Blades: You can call me Kerrigan.

Multiple floating creatures known as Overlords floated down, loading the ground based Zerg into their hollow skins, and floated upward, with the flying Zerg following behind. Mabel and Kerrigan flew behind as well.

When Mabel and Kerrigan arrived on the Nemesis, they found Kaos waiting onboard.

Kaos: How many aliens did you talk to?

Steven: That must be the whole army coming up.

Kerrigan: Surprisingly enough, that is only a quarter of the swarm.

Steven: This is going to be too easy.

Ferb: I don't care about that. We need to continue on. Our next stop is to find the fleet of the alien race known as the Covenant.

Steven: Megatron. Set a course. From there, we can go to Sera, and gain the power of the Locust and the Lambent.

On the planet Shakuras, the Predator ship landed near a Protoss settlement. Dipper stepped out in his Predator form.

Dipper: Let me handle this. Diplomacy will be a large part of getting help from the Protoss.

Zeratul, the Dark Templar, and Artanis, the Hierarch, appeared before them.

Zeratul: En taro Tassadar.

Dipper: En taro Tassadar, Zeratul.

Zeratul: Why have you come here? We had an agreement that the Yautja stay away from the Koprulu sector.

Dipper: I know. I wouldn't be here now if this wasn't an absolute dire time of need. Our enemy is amassing an enormous army of the most powerful creatures and enemies.

Artanis: And one of those is the Zerg.

Dipper: That is correct. Please help us. Or a million star-systems will burn.

Both Protoss: You can count on the help of the Protoss.

Multiple Protoss star ships lifted up, with a large Mothership, multiple Carriers, powerful Void Rays, and the fast moving Phoenixes. Boarded in the Carriers and Mothership were hundreds of warriors, and machine based robotics.

Zeratul and Artanis were brought to the bridge of the Predator ship, with the Protoss fleet behind them.

Dipper: Wolf. Follow that ship.

The ship rocketed to it's next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Nemesis flew to the force of a massive alien fleet, full of transports known as Phantoms, carriers known as Corvettes, small flyer fighters known as Banshees, and a massive super Corvette as the leader.

Steven: Open a line of communication to the Prophet of Regret.

A hologram of an old alien in a floating chair appeared.

Prophet of Regret: Who are you and why are you here?

Steven: I am Steven Universe, and we are currently on an expedition, to gather every evil in this current known universe.

Prophet of Regret: Hmmmm. And you come seeking help from the Covenant? You believe we are evil?

Steven: Well, you do want the end of humanity. Same as us.

Prophet of Regret: That makes us evil?

Steven: From a certain standpoint, yes.

Prophet of Regret: Now why would we assist you?

Steven: Because I can get you what you want.

Prophet of Regret: We don't need your help. And you won't get our assistance.

The transmission closed.

Ferb: Now what do we do? We needed their air superiority.

Steven: Yes. We need to find something else. I've got it! Have you ever heard of a planet called Requiem?

Ferb: An ancient hollow Forerunner planet.

Mabel: What do you want from that planet?

Steven: Megatron, set course for Requiem.

Megatron: Yes sir.

The Nemesis aimed and hyperdrived for Reqiuem, the Forerunner planet.

Onboard the Predator ship, the group had noticed Steven's failure to obtain the power of the Covenant.

Dipper: Now where's he going?

Wolf: He's headed to the Epoloch system.

Dipper: Why would he go there? There's nothing there except...

His eyes suddenly went wide.

Dipper: Requiem.

Zeratul: What is this Requiem?

Hugo: And why is it so bad?

Dipper: Wolf. Get us to Requiem now! We have to stop Steven!

Wolf: Activating after burners. Rerouting all power to thrusters.

Amethyst: Woah woah. What's on Requiem?

Dipper: It's not on Requiem, Amethyst. It's in Requiem!

Pearl: I'm sorry. In?

Dipper: Requiem is a hollow planet, and inside it's core is a dangerous enemy.

Artanis: How dangerous? Who is in Requiem?

Dipper: Have any of you heard of a race of aliens called Forerunners?

Everyone: Forerunners?

Dipper: They were at war with the humans, and one of them built a weapon known as the Composer. This weapon can transform humans into Forerunner soldiers called Prometheans. He eventually grew power hungry and dangerous. He was soon imprisoned at the core of that planet, Requiem. This Forerunner, is forever known, as the Didact.

Garnet: The Didact.

Dipper: If they try and release him, they'll gain control of the Prometheans and the Covenant. We can't let that happen.

Phineas: So you're saying he plans to unleash a thousand year old super alien from imprisonment at the core of a hollow planet?

Dipper: Yes.

Wolf: We're here. Steven's already here.

Dipper: Get us down there now. Hurry!

Zeratul: Wait. I sense a pylon power source near that planet. Artanis and I can warp us to the core right now.

Zeratul and Artanis held their hands to their minds, and Dipper, Phineas, Isaac, and the Gems, were engulfed in an energy field. All of them, including Zeratul and Artanis were warped right into the planet Requiem.

Inside, they saw Steven and Mabel both approaching a giant orb with orange markings.

Garnet: Ssshhhh. They don't know we're here yet. Let's see if we can sneak up on them.

The Gems drew their weapons. Garnet her gauntlets, Pearl her spear, and Amethyst her whip. They got close to Steven and leapt into the air, preparing to crash down on him. He whipped around and kicked them all back.

Steven: I should've known you'd be here. How were you able to follow me here?

Dipper: I have connections to spaceship pilots.

Amethyst: How'd you even know we were behind you?

Steven: My girlfriend's a Xenomorph Empress. Of course we saw you before you saw us.

Amethyst: Aw, come on!

Three lasers aimed down at Steven.

Phineas: Don't move.

Steven: You might want to look behind you, triangle head.

Phineas: Yeah. Like I'd fall for...

Something crashed into him and tackled him to the floor.

Steven: I warned you.

The figure picked up Phineas with ease and forced him into a wall. Phineas regained his vision and saw what was attacking him.

Phineas: Ferb?

Ferb: Hello, brother. Did you miss me?

His hand morphed into bright orange-red glowing appendages that turned into a massive blade.

Ferb: Like the new powers? I got them when Steven brought me from the dead. Now I will enact my revenge on you.

He prepared to impale Phineas with the blade when it was stopped by a spear. Pearl threw his arm up and knocked him away with the blunt end of her spear. Phineas picked himself up from the ground.

Phineas: Don't hurt him! He's my brother!

The Gems surrounded Ferb, but Steven and Mabel jumped in front of them.

Steven: You open the Didact's chamber.

Mabel: We'll deal with them.

Ferb jumped over to the massive chamber of the Didact, and began working with the wiring. Steven attacked the Crystal Gems, while Mabel attacked Zeratul, Artanis and Dipper.

Garnet: We can't let you unleash the Didact.

Steven: Try and stop me.

Garnet jumped up and aimed a punch at Steven's face, but he quickly blocked and punched her back. Pearl leapt up to do a spear attack, and Steven dodged to the side, slamming her into the floor. Amethyst charged straight at him, only to get kicked back.

Steven: This is hopeless. You can never defeat me.

Dipper jumped through the air and landed behind Mabel, throwing a shuriken to cut up Mabel's body. Zeratul and Artanis drew their blades and jumped up to attack Mabel's body. She smacked the two away with a tail swipe, and knocked Dipper back with a single backhand.

Ferb was amidst unlocking the Didact, when a Plasma Cutter pressed against his head.

Isaac: Step away from the Forerunner.

Ferb held his hands in the air, and suddenly whipped around, knocking Isaac off of his feet, and then slammed him into the floor.

The Gems grew to Steven's size as they attacked him. Steven knocked Pearl and Amethyst back, then overpowered and pinned Garnet to the floor.

Steven: Humans don't deserve to live.

Garnet: They deserve to choose for themselves.

Steven: Then you will die with them.

He threw Garnet far away, his hands beginning to shift around.

Steven: Join them in extinction!

He clapped his hands together and formed them into a single energy gun. He fired it at Garnet, who reflected it back at him with her Gauntlets, and he whipped around to fire it at Pearl, sending her crashing back. He kicked Amethyst in the gut and dashed at Garnet to knock them all out.

Mabel grabbed Dipper in a tail coil, and slammed him into the floor, repeatedly, while scratching and clawing at Artanis and Zeratul. When all three were unconscious, Mabel released them.

Ferb had finished with the wiring and the large glowing orb began to open. Inside was an ancient alien, with a strange mix of human and alien characteristics.

Steven: The Didact.

Didact: You. You set me free. Why?

Steven: I am Steven Universe. And I seek your power, not as a servant, but as an ally.

Didact: Ally? For what purpose?

Steven: The destruction and composition of all of humanity.

The Didact smiled as orange pieces began to click over his head, forming a helmet and armor. Multiple alien warriors with swords and guns began to morph around them. The Promethean knights.

Didact: The Forerunners... have returned.

Steven, Ferb and Mabel boarded the Didact's orb as it flew out to the Zerg fleet, leaving the unconscious group to die in the destabilizing interior of the planet.

They awoke several hours later, on a cliff on the planet. A man in a green suit with a large yellow visor looked over them. He was armed with an assault rifle weapon.

Man: Are you ok?

Garnet: I guess. What happened?

Amethyst: I think Steven beat us. Again.

Pearl: Who are you?

Man: John-117. You can call me Master Chief.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the Chief saved the group. So now what happens? Now that Steven has secured the power of the Didact, victory for our heroes seems slim. Who will win in the coming battles?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garnet: Thanks for rescuing us, Master Chief.

Master Chief: No problem.

Dipper: Did you see the Didact leave?

Master Chief: Yeah. Who's the idiot that released him?

Amethyst: Our best friend, Steven.

Pearl: Turned evil.

Master Chief: That's rough. I'm sorry.

Phineas: They have it easier. One of his allies is my brother.

Master Chief: Ok. That's worse.

He held a finger to his helmet.

Master Chief: Tell the Infinity to arrange us pick up.

Zeratul: Who are you talking to?

Master Chief: Cortana.

He pulled out a chip from his helmet and held it out, and a computerized woman projected from it.

Woman: Hi. I'm Cortana. I'm an artificial intelligence programed and designed by the UNSC. The Infinity is on it's way to pick us up.

Dipper: I have a fleet of ships stationed over the planet. You can bring the Infinity with us.

Cortana: Alright.

The massive spaceship known as the Infinity emerged from the sky, sending a small transport to pick up the group.

A few hours passed, and the group was on the bridge of the Infinity.

Amethyst: This is much more durable than that hunter spaceship.

They received a transmission from Hugo on the Predator ship.

Hugo: Oh, thank Eon you're ok. After the planet was destabilizing, I thought for sure you were goners.

Garnet: We're fine. Tell Wolf to bring the fleet.

Hugo: I'm on it.

The transmission closed. The captain of the Infinity, Thomas Lasky, walked forward, eyeing Dipper.

Dipper: What?

Lasky: Why is a child here? Something like this is much too dangerous.

Dipper morphed into his Predator form right in front of the captain, prompting everyone to raise a gun up at him.

Dipper: Relax. I'm not going to do anything. Just proving I can be here.

He morphed back into his child form, and everyone holstered their weapon.

On the Nemesis, Steven, Mabel and Ferb were floating over Sera with Kaos near them in his castle, and the Didact near them in his orb, and a massive Covenant and Zerg fleet behind them.

Steven: Sera. Home to the Locust and the Lambent. The one thing there to hinder us occupies the whole planet. Humans. Mabel, it's time to bring our new forces to full strength.

Mabel: Finally! My xenomorphs have been getting restless.

Steven: My necromorphs as well. Let's bring everything we have down there.

He opened a communication to everyone.

Steven: Kaos, Kerrigan, Didact, and Prophet of Regret. Have you're forces on full power. Prepare for the invasion. Prophet, your forces will form the strength of the army.

Prophet of Regret: I will have my elites ready.

Steven: Kerrigan and the Zerg will form a mass of the forces.

Kerrigan: Excellent. The Zerg swarm will annihilate those pathetic humans.

Steven: And Kaos and the Didact's creatures will make up the close range melee of the forces.

Kaos: They will know the wrath of Kaos! K-A-O-S!

Didact: Excellent. The Prometheans will annihilate these creatures.

On the planet Sera, a group of soldiers in heavy torso armor were firing special guns with chainsaws on the barrels. They were firing at subterranean humanoid monsters, called the Locust. The soldiers were Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago, Anya Stroud, and Jace Stratton. On the other side, large tentacles were spawning glowing humanoid creatures with guns called the Lambent. The core four was trying to hold off both invading armies, using the various cover to their advantage.

Marcus: Keep them back! Hit those stalks!

Marcus and Dom fired on the stalks, hitting specific pustules on the stalks to shut them down. Anya and Jace were doing well to hold off the creatures. When there were only a few creatures remaining, they pulled out the chainsaws on the barrels to their weapons to cut up the creatures. When the Lambent died, they exploded into dangerous yellow liquid. There was soon only one Locust creature remaining, and the group approached it.

Marcus: Night night.

He revved his chainsaw and swung it down, only to get it blocked by a bright blue energy blade. The blade-wielder revealed itself by shutting off invisibility. The alien wore heavy armor and had a four-pronged mouth. The alien looked over to the Locust.

Alien: Tell you're Queen Myrrah, that we're here to help.

The Locust ran as the Alien raised it's blade to the group.

Marcus: Just who the hell do you think you are?

Alien: I am the Arbiter of the Covenant. And you should leave now, or perish.

Dom: Not gonna happen.

They tried to swing their chainsaws on him, but he blocked with his energy blade and kicked them back. They all opened fire on him, but he was protected by a personal body shield. It began to overload and glow brighter until it exploded. He jumped into the air and flipped and kicked and punched through the four, evading their gunfire.

Arbiter: I told you, leave now or perish.

The four regrouped and retreated.

Underground, the Locust soldier was giving the information to his queen, Queen Myrrah.

Soldier: You should've seen it my Queen. The humans were prepared to kill me, when an alien warrior not from here saved me from death. He told me to tell you he was here to help. He said "we". Perhaps there are more of them?

Voice: There are more of us.

The Arbiter uncloaked himself again.

Arbiter: Queen Myrrah, I presume.

Myrrah: You are the alien warrior my soldier told me of?

Arbiter: Yes. My master wishes to speak with you. Well, my master's master's master.

He pulled out a device and a hologram of Steven appeared.

Steven: Hello, Queen Myrrah. I come seeking your help.

Myrrah: Really? My help? Why?

Steven: I'm on a universal conquest and am using every ally I can find.

Myrrah: Do we get to kill every human?

Steven: Of course.

Myrrah: We cannot surface with the humans up there.

Steven: I already have that covered.

On the planet, a full scale invasion was going on. Necromorphs killing and dismembering the COG, the xenomorphs impaling and head biting the Stranded, Covenant and Promethean knights shooting and cutting the COG, and Kaos' dark minions cutting up the Stranded with ease. The Zerg were in all sectors, swarming and eating away at the soldiers. On the side of Marcus, Dom, Anya, and Jace, the Covenant were firing special plasma weapons at them. The force consisted of small Grunts, tall Elites (Similar to the Arbiter), large Hunters, and the tall and lean Jackals.

Anya: We can't win! Not like this!

Jace: Where did these guys come from?!

Marcus: Keep them back!

Locust soldiers began to burst from the ground, joining the assault.

Marcus: Oh, for the love of God!

As the creatures prepared to close in on them, boxing them in.

Suddenly, multiple people began to drop in front of them. The group of the Infinity had come to the rescue. Isaac and Phineas took cover and started firing at them with pulse rifles. The Gems drew their weapons to attack the swarming Zerg, as Master Chief used his enhanced physical power to jump and run over the Covenant, and shoot and kill them, as well as the Zerg and Locust. Dipper morphed into a Predator to slice and blast the creatures.

Dom: Who are those guys? Are they on our side?

Marcus: Well they're not shooting at us, so probably.

Isaac: Zeratul! Artanis! We're close enough! Get us back to the ship!

All the heroes on the ground were suddenly warped from the planet into the Infinity.

Marcus: What the hell just happened?

Phineas: We warped you back up to our ship.

Dom: Thanks for the assist.

Jace: Seriously. One more minute, and we would've been dead.

Master Chief: Our pleasure. Cortana. Can you figure out what their next move is?

Cortana: Little late for that. They already hyper-drived out. I have no idea where they went.

Garnet: We need to get back to Earth.

Everyone: What?

Garnet: Prepare for attack. It's the final place Steven would go, and we have to be ready for him.

Lasky: Alright. Get us to Earth. It's time to finish this.

The fleet flew to Earth to rally every hero for a final stand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Earth, the group was landing their ships to rally their defense.

Phineas: You know, so far we've only been collecting allies from across the galaxy. Why don't we try allies from the planet Earth?

Isaac face palmed himself.

Isaac: Why didn't we try that?

Garnet: Alright. Who would help us first?

A group of TVs went off with a news reporter on them.

Reporter: This Will Harangue. And you're watching the Will Harangue nation. Once again we are hit by the menace of Ben Tennyson.

The footage showed a different alien creature battling off multiple aliens all over the world.

Amethyst: Wish we knew where that guy lived.

Garnet: Belwood.

Everyone looked at Garnet.

Garnet: What? Who doesn't know that?

Everyone raised their hands.

Zeratul: Let's hurry there now. Artanis.

The two warped them all in front of the house of Ben Tennyson.

Inside the house, Ben, his cousin Gwen Tennyson, and his friend Kevin Levin. Ben wore a device on his wrist known as the Ultimatrix that allowed him to scan and turn into many different aliens. He heard a knocking at his door.

Gwen: You expecting someone?

Ben opened the door, to find a whole array of aliens and colorful people.

Ben: What'd I do?

Garnet: It's not what you did. It's what you can do.

They laid everything down to the three.

Ben: So, you want us, to help you stop a madman who is bringing together every villain to take over the world, and this madman used to be your best friend?

Pearl: Yes.

Kevin: Well, I'm in.

Gwen: Me two.

Ben: Me three.

He held his Ultimatrix up heroically.

Garnet held a hand up to her head.

Garnet: They'll be here soon. They're in Africa right now.

A blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog dashed right next to them. Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic: You called?

Amethyst: Hey. I thought you were in Africa.

Shadow: We were. Now we're here. Why do you need us?

Garnet: I sensed something on Steven's ship that made me think we might need you.

Sonic: Well, we've got your back.

Garnet: Alright. Everyone! We need to mount a massive defense to fight off Steven's attack! We need to work together. Watch each other's backs! And don't give up!

Hours later, all the heroes were gathered together for a final stand. The heroes consisted of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Isaac, Phineas, Dipper, Hugo manning a turret, the COG soldiers, Master Chief, the Protoss armies, Zeratul, Artanis, Ben 10, Gwen, Kevin, Sonic, and Shadow. Soon, Covenant space ships, the Didact's orb, Kaos' castle, the Zerg flyers, and the Nemesis came into view.

Dipper: Here they come!

Dipper morphed into his Predator form.

Marcus: How many ways do you think this could end?

Master Chief: 2. We win, or we die.

Isaac: I've gone up against worse odds than that.

Sonic: Same here.

The Nemesis was ripe with activity. The creatures were prepared to destroy the humans.

Steven: Is everything ready?

Ferb: Yes. We're ready to end this.

Soundwave: The two projects are complete. Metal Sonic and GLaDOS are ready for deployment.

Steven: Deploy.

On the ground, the army saw a small thing fly from the Nemesis before crashing into the ground. It had a black shield around it as it revealed it's dark blue hedgehog body, mechanical arms and rockets on it's feet, complete with evil red eyes.

Sonic: It can't be.

Shadow: Metal Sonic.

Garnet: Glad we brought regular Sonic.

Metal Sonic: Data copied.

Metal Sonic drew the Gems' weapons and guns over his body. Then, behind him was a massive capsule, and hanging from it's top was a yellow eyed single mechanism called GLaDOS.

GLaDOS: Beginning robotic soldier deployment.

Multiple arms began to assemble and create white turrets. Steven's massive army soon deployed. Promethean Knights, Covenant aliens, Kaos' dark minions, Necromorphs monsters, Xenomorph creatures, Decepticon robots, Zerg swarms, Locust soldiers, and a new figure with red and black markings on his face, and his head had spikes lining it. Steven, Mabel, and Ferb dropped down to lead the force.

Steven: Do you like the new additions to the team? Metal Sonic, GLaDOS, and Darth Maul. Ben Tennyson, I have someone special for you.

A tall alien with spikes on the top of his head appeared with an electric lance.

Ben: Aggregor?

Aggregor: Ben Tennyson. Prepare to die.

Steven: That applies to all of you.

Both armies drew there weapons and stared each other on, prepared for a battle

* * *

><p><strong>I would imagine putting "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" song during the stare-down. Who will win this battle? Will Steven be <strong>**victorious and take over the Earth? Or will our heroes defeat him once more? Find out next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The armies began their battle. The Protoss zealots battled the Covenant zealots as they clashed with their energy blades. Hugo used his turret to fire at Kaos' minions easily. Darth Maul drew a double-bladed light saber that spanned red blades.

Zeratul: I'll handle him.

Zeratul pulled out an energy blade from his wrist and began clashing with Darth Maul. His single blade was having difficulty defending the double blade. He phased into a grey cloud and appeared behind Darth Maul, swinging his blade down on him, but Darth Maul held him back with the Force, then threw him back.

Metal Sonic floated over the Crystal Gems.

Steven: Destroy them.

Metal Sonic: Target confirmed.

Metal Sonic dashed into Garnet and slammed her into the floor, pushing her through the ground and creating a long crater in the ground. He then kicked her even further through the ground. Two metal pieces slid over each of his hands, then extended over his palms, then collapsed over his fingers, morphing into Garnet's gauntlets.

Garnet: What?

Metal Sonic: Data copied.

Garnet dashed forward at the same time as Metal Sonic, and both gauntlets caused a massive outward shockwave. The two jumped forward and clashed their gauntlets at hypersonic speeds, causing the ground to rumble.

Marcus and the COG were firing at the Covenant forces.

Master Chief: Marcus! Aim for the tall ones, and the little ones scatter!

Marcus: You heard him, people!

The COG started focusing their fire on the Elites, penetrating their shields with their Lancers.

Megatron flew down to the battle and dropped next to Steven.

Megatron: They are here.

Steven: Good.

A police car, tank, helicopter, jet, a buffalo mine-clearing vehicle, and another jet appeared and transformed into Barricade, Brawl, Blackout, Starscream, Bonecrusher, and Shockwave.

Amethyst: How do we deal with them?

Pearl: Them.

Pearl pointed to a coming truck with blue and red fire designs, a yellow and black camaro, a black GMC, a yellow medical humvee, and a silver porsche that drove in and shifted into Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz.

Optimus: Megatron!

Megatron: Prime! Decepticons attack!

Optimus: Autobots! Roll out!

The Autobots began firing at the Decepticons.

Sonic was dashing around Brawl to avoid his gun fire and cannon shots.

Brawl: Hold still, little Weasel.

He fired a missile which failed to hit Sonic once again.

Sonic: Sorry! You missed!

Shadow was surrounded by Promethean knights. He brought out a chaos emerald.

Shadow: Chaos control!

All time around him froze, allowing him to fire chaos beams of energy to smash into the knights. When time resumed, all the Promethean knights fell dead.

The Didact lifted up a group of Protoss warriors and crushed them together, throwing them away. A fist slammed into the side of his face, but he didn't even flinch. He turned to see the saiyan, Goku, forcing the fist into his face.

Didact: Foolish creature.

The Didact forced Goku back and slammed him into the ground.

Didact: Who do you even think you are?

Goku: I am Son Goku. And I am a super saiyan.

He charged up energy and his hair spiked up and turned yellow as he charged in to attack.

Ben pulled out his Ultimatrix and shifted the dial, revealing different holograms of aliens. He pressed one down, and turned into a green alien with fiery designs around the head.

Ben: Swamp-Fire!

Kevin grabbed the leg of an Autobot and absorbed the metal, morphing it over his body. Gwen flared her hands, and they began to glow with purple mana energy. The three attacked the coming xenomorph aliens. Swamp-Fire was blasting the aliens with fiery blasts, Gwen cut them apart with her mana attacks, and Kevin used the strength of the metal to crush them, as the acid began to melt his hand.

Kevin: Ow! What is this stuff? Acid?

Swamp-Fire: Yeah. Acid.

He pulled out some seeds and threw them to the ground, and large vines came up to crush the xenomorphs.

Phineas was cutting the necromorphs with his plasma cutter, when Ferb jumped in front of him.

Phineas: Ferb! Stop! Don't do this!

Ferb: You can't stop me. My death was your fault, and now I'm going to make sure you die!

Phineas: My fault? What'd I do?

Ferb: That day on the Ishimura, you cut me off from everyone and left me to die. I died because of your selfishness.

Phineas: Who told you that happened?

Ferb: Steven did. He told me all about what had happened.

Phineas: He's lying to you, Ferb. How would he know what was happening?

Ferb: He is all knowing! He knew what had really happened!

Phineas: That's not what happened. That day on the Ishimura, you cut yourself off from us, and sacrificed yourself for us to escape! I'm not the one to blame!

Ferb dashed forward and pinned Phineas to the floor.

Ferb: You're lying!

Phineas: Am I the one who's lying? Or is Steven lying?

Ferb grabbed Phineas and dragged him through the floor at incredible speeds. He leapt into he air, threw Phineas to the ground, and morphed his hands into a drill. He spun his body around and shot down, preparing to drill through Phineas.

Ferb: Goodbye, Phineas!

Something blocked him and slammed him away in mid air. The figure wore a red cape and a blue suit with red boots, and the iconic red and yellow S on the chest. It was Superman.

Superman: Are you ok, Phineas?

Phineas: Yes. Thanks.

Superman turned to Ferb, who was on the ground.

Superman: Why are your trying to kill your own brother?

Ferb: He caused my death. I am enacting revenge!

Superman: Revenge is never the answer. Don't turn into some sort of monster!

Ferb jumped at Superman, only to be blocked by a green energy aura. He turned to see a man in a green suit with a power ring projecting the aura around him from the ground. John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Behind him was Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Batman and J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter.

Superman: This time I didn't come alone. Meet the Justice League.

Green Lantern: Now, we're going to keep you in here until you calm down.

Ferb broke from the aura around him with ease and lunged at the Justice League.

Garnet was trying to beat Metal Sonic, but his skills were identical to hers. He picked her up and flew her high into the air throwing her back down. She pushed herself off the ground, and slammed into him sending him flying back into the battle. He began scanning GLaDOS's turrets to copy their guns. He unleashed the ammo on the Protoss soldiers. Garnet jumped to battle Steven.

Steven was battling the Crystal Gems. He kicked Garnet and Pearl back and picked up Amethyst by the shirt.

Steven: Here's a little trick I learned, courtesy of Loki, the God of Mischief.

He held his other hand over Amehyst's face, and her eyes changed to black then to a bluish glow. He then dropped her to the ground for her to look in the direction of Pearl and Garnet.

Steven: Sic 'em.

Amethyst leapt forward to tackle Pearl to the ground and leapt up to kick back Garnet.

Pearl: Amethyst! It's us! Don't you recognize us?

Steven: Oh, she recognizes you, but in her mind, you're the enemy.

Garnet punched Amethyst back. Amethyst began to speak in a monotone voice.

Amethyst: My mystic master wishes me to seal your doom.

Garnet prepared to strike Amethyst again, but got picked up by mechanical hands and forced into the air. Steven had grabbed Garnet and transformed into a jet to fly her away.

Steven: You're coming with me!

Amethyst and Pearl traded blows with each other, Pearl trying to hold off the mind-controlled gem. Amethyst wrapped her around the whip, and sent her flying into the air. Pearl began to fall back down onto the battle, when something grabbed her from the air. It had rocket feet, and red and gold armor. Iron man.

Iron man: Hey. How goes it?

Pearl: Not the best as you can see.

Master Chief was firing at all the Zerg swarming monsters alongside the Protoss warriors. Isaac was assisting with his pulse rifle. Iron man flew Pearl down to the battle.

Pearl: Hope it's not just you.

Iron man: Please. I don't always work alone.

A red, blue, and white shield flew out and slammed into some Hydralisks before looping back to it's thrower, Captain America. Behind him was the God of Thunder, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. The Avengers. A golden spaceship flew down, and a group of heroes jumped out. Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. The Guardians of the Galaxy.

Mabel: More heroes?! Where is that back up?!

Loki: We have arrived.

Loki, Thor's brother, arrived with an army of alien Chitauri Warriors.

Mabel: It's about time! Attack!

Superman: You guys help with the fight! Justice League will take on those guys!

Superman and the Justice League attacked the Chitauri aliens while the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked the Zerg and Covenant and the Promethean Knights. Superman used his heat vision, super strength, super speed, freeze and super breaths to attack the Chitauri. Batman threw his explosive batarangs and used his martial arts to attack. Green Lantern conjured different green constructs, such as hammers, swords, and beams to attack. Wonder Woman blocked the Chitauri energy bolts with her metal bracelets and knocked them together with her lasso of truth. Flash zipped and knocked through them with speed that allowed him to dodge the blasts. Martian Manhunter phased through the blasts and morphed into different creatures to bash and crash through the creatures. Hawkgirl slammed into the Chitauri with her electric mace.

The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked the mixed army.

Iron man used a combination of repulsors, missiles, lasers and the Unibeam to attack the Zerg flyers. Thor summoned lighting from all around the sky and morphed it through Mjolnir, his mighty hammer. He fried the Covenant and Necromorph forces with his lightning, and slammed them back with his hammer. Black Widow used two guns, and her martial arts to attack the Promethean Knights and the xenomorphs while Hawkeye hit the Zerg and the xenomorphs with his arrows. Captain America blocked the plasma and heat blasts with his shield and knocked out the Covenant with it. Hulk crushed and smashed the Zerg with strength and power. Star Lord blasted the Promethean Knights with his guns, Rocket shot at the Covenant from on top of Groot, who was crushing and smashing the Zerg. Gamora and Drax sliced and diced the Covenant, Zerg, Necromorphs, and xenomorphs with their swords.

Steven had flown Garnet on top of a skyscraper and pinned her to the roof.

Garnet: Steven!

Steven: Come here, little cretin.

He pulled Garnet up by the leg and hoisted her into the air.

Garnet: What? Do you want a piece of me? Do you want a piece?

Steven: No.

He grabbed the upper half of Garnet and started pulling.

Steven: I want two!

He pulled her in half as she disappeared to her gems.

Mabel was killing the Protoss soldiers with her teeth, tail and acid spit. Dipper tried to attack her, but was knocked back by Ferb.

Ferb: Not today.

Ferb and Dipper clashed blades and claws and blasts and tendrils.

Zeratul and Darth Maul clashed sabers and blades more on. From the good army, two men in robes emerged with one handle each on their belts. The Arbiter watched them pull out their handles that projected an energy blade. Lightsaber wielding Jedi's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Arbiter: All forces, focus your fire...on the Jedi.

The Covenant fired their plasma weapons that were deflected by the lightsabers of the Jedi. The two advanced quickly and started cutting through the Covenant solduers with their lightsabers before being blocked by the Arbiter's energy sword. He pulled out a a second blade and attacked Anakin and Obi-Wan.

A giant skeletal monster with two tails floated into the battle. Monster X. A massive dinosaur with crystallized dorsal spines walked out. Godzilla. Steven flew onto the massive Monster X.

Steven: Destroy him, my pet.

Monster X and Godzilla clashed with each other, with teeth, claws, tails, and energy blasts. Pearl and Amethyst were still battling each other. Something hit her and she shook her head, before getting punched in the face by Pearl. When her eyes opened, they were normal.

Pearl: Amethyst?

Amethyst: Pearl? What happened?

Pearl: Steven mind controlled you.

Amethyst: Where's Garnet?

Steven stomped in front of them and held up Garnet's gemstones.

Steven: Gone.

He prepated to crush them, when Mabel accidentally got knocked into him, making him drop them.

Mabel: Sorry! Dipper, you are dead!

She charged back to battle Dipper, who was clashing with Ferb still.

Metal Sonic and GLaDOS were fighting the COG soldiers with their turrets. Ben came in and hit the device on his chest, morphing him into a dinosaur.

Ben: Humongousaur!

Metal Sonic: Data copied.

A device morphed over Metal Sonic's wrist. He pressed it down, morphing into a Humongosaur-Metal Sonic hybrid. He attacked Ben while GLaDOS' turrets continued their attack.

Sonic and Shadow were dashing around to attack the Covenant soldiers.

Kaos' minions destroyed Hugo's turret and captured him.

Isaac helped battle the Necromorphs with his plasma cutter, and Phineas snuck behind GLaDOS. He pulled apart her back panel, and started hacking with the wiring. GLaDOS's eye went from yellow to blue, and her turrets turned on the Xenomorph and Zerg.

GLaDOS: Targets verified.

The turrets opened fire on the armies.

Steven: What's happening?!

Mabel: The turrets are turning on us!

Ferb: Phineas. I'll handle him.

Ferb leapt up behind Phineas and morphed claws over his hands. Phineas blocked the attack with a special plasma saw. This had a metal hand and plasma serrations around it. When he blocked, Ferb's arm was completely cut off. It quickly grew back around his hand.

Phineas: Ferb. I can't do this anymore.

Ferb: Neither can I. Time to die.

Kerrigan was killing the Protoss warriors with her psionic powers.

Kerrigan: Foolish. All of you. None can defeat the Queen of Blades.

She heard an energy blade power up behind her. She looked and saw Artanis, prepared with her powers flared up.

Artanis: This ends...

Mabel: Now!

Mabel impaled Artanis with her tail, killing him.

Kerrigan: Thanks.

Master Chief was using his weapons to kill the xenomorphs, when he was grabbed and pulled down by the massive necromorph Brutes. Darth Maul was battling Zeratul when he impaled Zeratul with his red blade.

Amethyst: No!

Steven began to laugh with his victory at hand.

The Arbiter kicked Anakin to knock him out and knocked Obi-Wan out with the blunt end of his energy sword.

Arbiter: Easy.

Phineas and Ferb clashed appendages and plasma saw. Ferb grabbed him with one appendage and slameemed him into Metal Sonic, and dashed right under him, causing Phineas to fall on his blade. He spat up blood as Ferb stared at him with a smile across his face.

Ferb: I win.

He threw the body away with a crazed cackle. Isaac looked at this happen.

Isaac: Phineas! No!

Isaac fired his plasma cutter at Ferb and the coming army. He killed the Brutes holding Master Chief as the super soldier fell back with the remaining group. Sonic and Shadow were using their speed to evade the attacks. The Justice League, Avengers, and Guardians were pushed back to the rest of the group. Chitauri warriors began to shoot pff the remaining protoss warriors. Loki floated over the battle, and shot energy bolts at the heroes. One of them hit Superman, and hurt him. He felt the wound and knew what it was.

Superman: Magic.

Loki shot more magic at Superman, weaking him until Steven fired an energy charged missile. A missile, with kryptonite. The missile caused Superman to explode into pieces.

Amethyst: What?

More Chitauri killed Green Lantern, Rocket, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Captain America, Gamora, Drax, and Hawkeye.

The autobots and decepticons were shooting and fighting each other. Brawl fired a missile that destroyed Ironhide, Barricade shot and killed Jazz, Starscream blasted away Ratchet, forcing him back with Bumblebee and Optimus Prime to the rest of the group

Monster X and Godzilla continued to battle, when Monster X grew wings from his back, and three heads from his body as his arms and legs grew along with his body. He had transformed into Kaiser Ghidorah. Kaiser Ghidorah blasted Godzilla back and started shredding him through his body. He threw and pounded Godzilla around with his telekinetic beams. Godzilla was forced to retreat to the ocean.

Steven: They've fallen back. Finish them off!

Garnet, who had finished regenerating, came and smashed Steven in the face. He turned to deliver a swift backhand to knock out Garnet. Amethyst and Pearl dragged Garnet with the remainder of the group. Master Chief, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Batman, Star-Lord, Groot, Thor, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hulk, the Gems, Isaac, Obi-wan, Anakin, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Goku, Sonic, Shadow, and the COG. The army was advanicng on them, preparing to finish the job.

Shadow: I can get us out of here!

Amethyst: Do it!

Shadow: Chaos control!

The remaining army was transported out of the battlefield and disappeared.

Megatron: I will track them down, master.

Steven: No. They've already lost. Send our forces to all areas of the world. You will broadcast my takeover to the world.

Megatron: It will be done.

The army was sent all over the planet, to everyone's shock. They were trying to figure out who was sending these creatures down. The tv screens, jumbo-trons, and phones began projecting Steven's face.

Steven: Citizens of the human hive, your... leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you. Hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you obey me as your leader. If you resist us we will destroy the world as you know it.

The people all began to bow down before the screens.

Steven: I don't believe it. I have won. After many years of failure, I have won!

Steven had succeeded in conquering the planet.

Deep underground, the remaining heroes had established a rebellion base.

Pearl: We. We lost.

Garnet: I can't believe this. We failed to defend the earth.

Isaac: This isn't over. It's just begun. Even if Steven has won, we can overthrow him.

Master Chief: We'll make this our secret base. And we will finish this war Steven has started.

Amethyst: Ain't nothing gonna be the same again.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap. A new resistance has started against Steven's victory to conquer the planet. What is in store for this war on Steven? Find out next time in Universal Rebellion, the final chapter in the Evil Steven saga. <strong>


End file.
